The Siriusly Little Things
by Angel-son of Caesar
Summary: James gets rejected by Lily countless times, and every time his heart breaks a little. But Sirius is always there to pick up the pieces and help James try again. Sirius and James reminiscing about how much Sirius actually helped James win Lily's heart.
1. First Classes

**The Siriusly Little Things**

Basic Overview: Companion/sequel to The Little Things. James loves Lily. Lily hates James. James asks Lily out. Lily rejects James. James' heart cracks a little. Sirius picks up the pieces. We all know how it works. But although Sirius appears not to care about Lily, he cares about James. A collection of one-shots featuring Sirius trying to help James win Lily's heart. Pity there's no one around to notice.

Read The Little Things first, please. This story won't really make sense otherwise....

**Disclaimer: atwgfachgatsgaf. I own nothing, except perhaps the keyboard I just face-planted into a couple times.**

**

* * *

**

First Classes

First Year

Sirius Black and James Potter were reminiscing.

Weird, huh?

One would think that they were old and gray (or at least old), the way they were talking about "the good old days."

Actually, it was late October, 1979, and James and Sirius were 19.

"The good old days" referred to the days they were at school, at Hogwarts.

Again, one would think that they were talking about grade school, or preschool even, but no.

They were talking about events that happened when they were between the ages of 11 and 17.

After a couple of hours of remembering and laughing about a good number of their best pranks, an idea came to Sirius.

"Hey, Prongs?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember our first day of school?"

James laughed. "That was a while ago, Pads. What part did you want me to remember?"

Sirius smirked. "The part where Lily beat you in all the classes."

"Hey! She beat you, too! Besides," James drew himself up proudly, "I was top of the class in Transfiguration, remember?"

"Yeah, right."

"I was! I turned my match into a needle in just seven tries!"

"Uh-huh. Sure you did."

"C'mon, you have to remember! I even turned yours into a needle, and Peter's, too!"

"Oh, yeah...I forgot about that, sorry."

"You're forgiven."

Sirius thought for a moment, then his face lit up with glee.

"Hey, didn't you Transfigure Lily's match, too?"

James reddened slightly.

"How did you know about that?"

"Wizard."

"C'mon, Padfoot, really, I thought no one was watching!"

Sirius smirked arrogantly.

"Of course I knew about it, I was the one who threw my needle at Snivellus, remember?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I distracted the professor and Lily, buying you enough time to Transfigure her match!"

"Oh, yeah...."

_As soon as the professor left, James told Sirius to throw his new needle at Severus, and Sirius readily agreed._

_Sirius took aim and threw the needle._

_A yell of pain and fury told the boys that, to their great delight, the needle had hit its mark._

_Unfortunately, Sirius had thrown as the professor was grading Severus, so she saw the needle hit him._

_The professor looked around for whoever had thrown the needle, thinking that whoever didn't have their own needle must have thrown it._

_However, James was ready for this, and had picked up Peter Pettigrew's burnt-out match lying discarded on the floor, Transfigured it, and handed it to Sirius._

_The professor, going off on a hunch, told Sirius off and docked points anyway._

_Lily looked around nervously for the professor, to see how much longer she had till she was graded. She was shocked and saddened to see the professor standing mere feet away from her, grading Severus._

_She glanced back down at her match._

_To her great surprise (and much greater delight), her match was gone._

_In its place was a shiny, silver needle._

_Lily was awarded full points._

"Hey, wait a second!" cried James, outraged. "You didn't throw the needle to distract anyone, you did it to hurt Snivellus!"

Sirius turned pink.

"Well, intentional or not, I still helped you help Lily!" he argued.

"Whatever. The point is, how do you know I Transfigured her match?"

"I already told you--"

"But you were lying, we just finished discussing this."

"Well," Sirius smirked again, "you were bragging about it to Lily last month."

"EAVESDROPPER!" James roared.

"It's hardly eavesdropping if you're discussing it over dinner."

"YOU WATCHED US EAT DINNER TOGETHER?" James accused. "CREEPER!"

Sirius sighed.

"You invited Remus, Peter, and I to dinner that night. We were discussing the lessons we took during school and you decided to tell Lily that you cheated for her."

James blushed furiously.

"Oh...right."

* * *

So, what do you think?

Love it? Hate it?

Review please, I want to know whether or not to continue this story.


	2. Hogsmeade

**The Siriusly Little Things**

Thank you, Talking-Rock, I was waiting for three reviews....

Also, thanks to Sam and Sparklespazz101 for reviewing.

You guys deserve cookies.

But I don't have cookies.

Here's an update instead.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Hogsmeade

Third Year

"Oh...right."

"Yes," Sirius drawled in a bored tone, "it's funny to think that during school she wouldn't have believed you, or maybe even have been angry at you for cheating, but now that she's your wife, she thinks it's sweet and cute and stuff...you probably got laid that night."

"Mmhmm!" James agreed heartily.

"Really?" Sirius said. "How was it?"

James looked at him in disbelief.

Sirius looked back expectantly.

"Well...?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me?"

"Are you kidding, mate?"

"No, I'm Sirius. Who the hell's 'kidding?'"

"Not funny, Pads."

"Okay, but, still, how was it?"

"Look, Padfoot, I know we're best mates and all...but, really, you're asking me what my wife was like in bed, like, a month ago."

"So?"

"So it's hella weird. Weirder than...Snape. With a vulture hat. And high heels. And a large hand bag."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "NO WAY! It can't be THAT weird!"

James frowned. "Okay, I guess you're right, because that will never happen and you did just ask me about what sex with Lily was like. But it was pretty weird."

Sirius shrugged. "All right, maybe a little. Wait, what were we talking about before I asked that?"

"How Lily loves me now."

"Riiight."

"Actually, she ALWAYS loved me."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Yeah! You can tell because...erm...I always used to produce an effect on her when I was around, remember?"

"Prongs...that effect...that was HATE, mate. Sorry."

James shook his head adamantly. "Nooo!"

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well...what about that one time when...when she...when she...she...err...fell into my arms!" James smiled triumphantly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What? When?"

"Third Year, first Hogsmeade trip."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You mean that time at Honeydukes?"

"Yeah! That one!" James nodded his head vigorously.

"She didn't fall into your arms."

"Yes she did! She saw me and swooned and fainted right into my arms."

"No way. She didn't even see you till _after_ you caught her."

"Well...she must have sensed my presence, or something."

"Nope, sorry Prongs, she tripped."

"No way! She swooned because of me."

"She didn't have any symptoms of vertigo or...faintness at all before or after that fall."

"Well, then...she pretended to trip...y'know, so she could just fall into my arms!"

Sirius sighed. "No, mate, you got it all wrong. C'mon, Prongs, listen to reason. She tripped."

"How would you even know that? You weren't even looking! You were too busy mercilessly teas--"

"CUZ I WAS THE ONE WHO TRIPPED HER!"

"...oh."

"Yeah. Sorry, mate, I hate to break it to you and all, but I tripped her."

"Nah, it's all right, I was being irrational."

"Yeah, well...sorry for yelling right there."

"No, it's no big deal."

"Hey, look, Prongs, if it makes you feel any better, I want you to know that I only tripped her becau--"

James sat up straight as he realized something.

"PADFOOT! YOU TRIPPED MY GIRL!"

Sirius looked at James, extremely taken aback.

"Well, yes, but--"

"YOU TRIPPED LILY!"

"I know, but--"

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"If you'd just let me expl--"

"YOU KNEW I LIKED HER AND YOU STILL TRIPPED HER!"

"THAT'S WHY I TRIPPED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE, DUMBASS!"

It was James' turn to look taken aback (**AN:** Again, I don't know why their taking turns with this stuff).

"Wait...what? You...what?"

"I was trying to say, if it makes you feel any better, I only tripped Lily because--"

"PADFOOT! YOU TRIPPED MY--"

"SHUT UP!"

James shut up.

Sirius took a deep breath.

"I-only-tripped-her-cuz-I-knew-you-liked-her-so-that-way-she'd-fall-into-your-arms-and-you'd-be-happy."

"Oh...okay. Wait, why would that make me feel better?"

Sirius stared.

"Well...because that way you know I helped you."

"Again, how does this make me feel better?"

Sirius threw his hands up into the air.

"I dunno! It makes me feel better!"

James laughed.

"Relax, Padfoot, I'm just playin'."

Sirius pouted.

"But thanks, Pads, it means a lot that you care."

Sirius smiled.

"Anytime, Prongs, anytime."

* * *

Alright, there you go!

Let's see...I got three reviews last time...can I ask for four more?

How 'bout I update again once I reach a total of seven (7) reviews? Sound good? Good.

Hey, I also wanted to know if anyone had any ideas for "Flowers" cuz I don't and I may just skip it...oh, well.

Anyway, I gotta sleep now, standardized tests tomorrow...ugh.

Thanks for reading (and reviewing), until next time!


End file.
